


Finn and Poe Watch Top Gun

by LalaRose27



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaRose27/pseuds/LalaRose27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they are moving in together Finn discovers Poe's Top Gun DVD. Poe is appalled he is moving in with a guy who has never seen Top Gun so he and Finn stop everything to watch it. </p>
<p>...But first they need to get Rey to install their DVD player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn and Poe Watch Top Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom and a prompt that's been eating me up for a while. I apologize if it's OOC but it's a Modern AU so I guess it doesn't affect it too much. However, I hope you have fun reading this! I worked on this today so I hope you all like it!

“I don’t believe you.” cried Poe. His hands were in his hair clutching them tightly. “After all this time we’ve been together?”

 

“I think you’re being a bit over dramatic babe.” Finn looked at his boyfriend who was on his knees in front of the DVD. Poe looked at him in mock-horror and put his hand on his chest. Finn was pretty sure if their pet, BB-8 could roll their eyes, they would.

 

“Me? Dramatic? Never!” Poe gasped “I think I am reacting at the appropriate amount of drama for someone who has learned their entire relationship has been a lie!” Finn took a deep breath. He really wanted to finish packing before the end of the week. 

 

“We can watch the movie after we finish unpacking.”

 

“No, our relationship is more important than this apartment.” Finn wanted to disagree because they spent money on this nice apartment and were surrounded by boxes of unpacked items. But while he did love Poe he didn’t think a movie should decide whether or not they should stay together  _ after _ they bought an apartment together. “And besides,  _ Top Gun  _ is not just any movie. It is the greatest movie of all time! It helped me become the man I am today!”

 

“Okay how about we make a deal,” Finn dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend “We finish unpacking for the living room and then we watch Top gun, okay? We can’t watch it on your iPad can we? It’s far too good to be watched on a six inch screen can it?”

 

“Of course! Let’s finish packing for the living room and then we can watch it.” He lept to his feet and went to look for the boxes for the living room. “When did you say the couch will be delivered?” called Poe.

 

“The company said Thursday at the latest. Tomorrow if we’re lucky.” said Finn opening a box. 

 

“That’s no problem. We can build a fort!” Poe hopped out from behind the boxes with a broom and mop in his hands. “I’ll clean it so we won’t have to inhale dust.”

 

“Thanks.” smiled Finn as Poe got right to work. He opened up a box and lifted up a trophy. He read the inscription,  _ Best Leading Actor in an Action Film.  _

 

“Poe what is this?” Poe lifted his head and smiled.

 

“When Connix was in middle school she had a movie themed birthday. She gave away awards in her goody bags. She felt like I would have won that one.” 

 

“Cool.” he put it back in the box. “Where are we putting it?”

 

“Dunno, where do people keep trophies?”

 

“In their rooms usually. We can keep this in the box for now, I’ll drop it off in the bedroom ‘kay.” He picked up the box and walked to their room.

 

“Alright.” Poe went back to sweeping the floor. When he finished he threw it away and started mopping. He left it there to dry and looked inside the boxes. He opened the one for the living room and found an empty bowl.

 

“Why do we need a bowl?”

 

“Rey got it for us as a welcoming present. I think we can put our keys in it or something.” Poe nodded and looked for the table they bought from Ikea. 

 

“Hey, do you know where we put the table from Ikea?”

 

“Right here.” Finn motioned to the wall behind him. “Are you building it now?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You want me to help you?”

 

“Yeah, let’s bond over building impossible tables!” Finn laughed.

 

*** 

 

Later, when they finished assembling the table it was dark out.

 

“Should I get the pillow and blankets for the fort?” asked Finn.

 

“Yeah, I’ll start getting the movie ready.” Finn walked to the box full of bedroom stuff and Poe picked up the DVD. Rey had put together their TV before she left for work and Poe was looking for the DVD player. 

 

“Hey, Finn?” he called out.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Where is the DVD player?”

 

“Um…” He dropped the blankets and pillows next to him and went back to the boxes. “Right here.” He lifted it up in his hand.

 

“Do you know how to install it to our TV?”

 

“No.” 

 

“I don’t either.” Poe’s eyes widened and Finn made a face and went for his phone.

 

“Hey Rey…”

 

***

Rey stopped by their place when she got done work. 

 

“Alright, I’ve got your DVD hooked to your TV so you’re all set for now.”

 

“Thank you Rey, the best person alive.” smiled Finn who was snuggled under layers of blankets in he and Poe’s pillow fort. They had a few string lights around it and their colorful throw pillows to hold it up as well as some white sheets covering them overhead. 

 

“Yes, yes I know.” Rey laughed and stood up. “Enjoy your movie.”

 

“We will take you out for some dinner later as thank you.” smiled Poe hugging Finn.

 

“Only if it’s Maz’s.” She laughed and walked out the door. Poe got the remote out and hit the play button.

 

“Babe, prepare to have your mind blown.” Poe said in mock seriousness. Finn rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend.

 

The second the movie started Finn made a mind-blowing reaction with his hands and Poe laughed slapping him on his shoulder before pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

***

 

The movie was pretty good in Finn’s opinion. Not the best movie ever but still one of his top five movies. Mostly because it meant so much to Poe.

 

“Soooo,” Poe leaned in, bumping his head with Finn’s. “What did you think?”

 

“I loved it babe.” They leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet and gentle and loving and went on for a while. Poe broke the kiss and touched Finn’s forehead with his own.

 

“Let’s stay in our fort all night.” They both laughed and went back to kissing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and leave me a kudos or a comment below! Even if you have nothing special to say, just write 'Extra kudos'. Mwah! :)


End file.
